


Girl Crush

by Lola_The_Nerd_27



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_The_Nerd_27/pseuds/Lola_The_Nerd_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla meet when Laura accidentally spills coffee on Carmilla's shirt after a pride parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Crush

Carmilla Karnstein first saw her crossing the street at the pride parade, a rainbow sweater tied around her waist. Her arm was slung around the shoulders of a young redheaded girl. She was laughing, like people do when they're delighted about something. She was the kind of person who made Carmilla's heart ache with longing. But she had no chance with this rainbows-and-sunshine kind of girl.   
Carmilla crossed the road, away from her.  
She glimpsed the girl again at Starbucks after the parade, a flash of golden hair and a high-pitched laugh. She brushed by Carmilla, reaching over to grab a napkin. She smelled of lavender soap and cheap hair products.   
Without warning, her hand knocked Carmilla's coffee and it tipped over, soaking Carmilla's top.   
"Hey!" She yelled, jumping up and trying to clear hot cappuccino off her lap. Her face was red with anger.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl squealed, grabbing a pile of napkins and dabbing at Carmilla's top. Carmilla clenched her fists and swatted her hand away.   
"Don't."  
"I'm so sorry," She repeated, a look of anguish crossing her face.  
"Stop," Carmilla said. "My top's ruined," she hissed. To her surprise, the girl pulled off her rainbow sweater and handed it to her.   
"I'm Laura. Sorry about your top."  
As Carmilla pulled the sweater over her head, she scowled at the garish pattern. Rainbows? Really? At least it would keep her warm and hide the gigantic coffee stain.  
"Thanks for the sweater," She muttered, then added tentatively, "...Laura."  
Laura blushed pink, then looked down. She fiddled with the PRIDE bracelets stacked on her left arm. She looked up and noticed Carmilla looking at the bracelets.  
"I was at a pride parade with my friends earlier," She explained. She gestured across the room to the redheaded lesbian couple she'd been with earlier. They were sharing a booth and a chocolate frappe together.   
"Perry's the one with the curls, her girlfriend is Lafontaine."  
"So..." Carmilla pressed on, "Are you gay?"   
Laura ducked her head, a pink blush spreading over her face."No! I mean- erm, I'm- I'm straight. Yeah, I'm straight."  
Carmilla gave a slight smirk.   
"Sorry about your top," Laura said again. Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Stop apologizing, cupcake. My place is just around the corner, I can get a change of clothes there." She waved her arm, gesturing down the street. "You should come, too - you'll need that jumper later."  
Laura considered it for a moment, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and shrugged. "It's only a few minutes. I don't see why not."  
She glanced back at the redheaded couple, then handed the barista a tip and turned back to Carmilla. Carmilla's apartment was small and messy with cheap wooden furniture. Posters of rock bands and emo singers stood out on the walls.  
"Sorry about the mess, sweetheart," Carmilla called back to Laura. She wasn't sorry. Laura cringed as she spotted dirty dishes still resting in the sink. Perry would be horrified.   
Carmilla stepped into her bedroom. Red bedsheets, a wardrobe stuffed with black leather and an old vanity with beauty products pioed on top of it. She pulled a few black lace items of clothing from the overflowing wardrobe and stood up. Laura stepped back. "Should I-"  
"Don't bother, cupcake," Carmilla replied, yanking off the rainbow sweater and handing it to Laura - she was glad to get rid of it. She peeled off the wet lace top that stank of coffee, then bent over to grab a black lace corset. Laura couldn't take her eyes off her. She was straight, of course, but-  
Carmilla stood up and pulled the corset over her head. Laura turned away as Carmilla turned back to face her, smirking like she could read her mind. The girl had a nice body, for sure. But Laura was only appreciating the aesthetic. She didn't want to-  
Her stomach grumbled. Laura looked down, embarrassed. "You want something to eat?" Carmilla asked, unfazed. A few dirty thoughts flashed through Laura's head, but she blushed and nodded.  
Carmilla led Laura to the kitchen and rummaged in the cupboard for a minute, then pulled out a packet of various cookies. "Sorry I don't have something better," She shrugged. "I haven't been shopping in a while."   
"It's no problem!" Laura replied. "I love cookies."   
She talked with Carmilla while she nibbled at an Oreo. "Were you at the pride parade?"   
"I don't do parades, cupcake. None of that festive shit. I went to pick up a coffee... But I guess I brought you home with me."  
She was looking at Laura in a way that made her heart race. Her words stuck in her throat. "Er- it's not, I mean... I'm straight."   
She cursed herself. What had she got herself into? In a strange place, without her friends, and a strange girl looking at her like she wanted to eat her up...  
Her phone buzzed, making her jump. "Oh!"  
Lafontaine: You coming? :)  
She typed a reply.   
Laura: Give me a minute?  
She looked up at Carmilla, who was sitting on the counter. She swallowed.  
"Can I have your number?"


End file.
